For You
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Just what Daddy might've been thinking when Mommy was having you... [LysergJeanne]


"It's going to be alright..."

I can feel the sympathetic pats on my back, but still... argh... I've never felt this way... just a few hours ago I've been smiling blissfully driving back my wife home, but now—

For You 

_© Jess-chan/Kari_

Burying my face in my hands I continued to wallow in anxiety and worry... questions swarming in my head. How was she? Was she all right? Had anything gone wrong? 

I automatically reached for the crystallized rosary she had given me. The silver cross with its embedded emerald on the very center, the cool round beads with patterns of roses offering me comfort.

"It's going to be all right."

I attempted a smile, which I hoped was convincing enough. I'm really thankful to have friends by my side. Yoh-kun with his usual smile, offered me some tea, whilst I continued to phase around the hospital lobby, continuing the cycle of walking back and forth. The immaculate white walls annoyed me for some reason. I want to go back home. _Our_ home, where the ambiguity, anxiety, and apprehension were all absent. I hate hospitals. 

Anna-san sat beside him, in her usual calm confidence. She had offered me words of comfort, and told me (more like demanded) that I stay calm and sit down. Of course I obeyed. Now I know why Yoh-kun had every right to flee from her. I sighed enviously. Sometimes I wish I could always stay calm and collected like Anna-san, betraying the fact that I am weak. 

As I shifted uncomfortably in the plastic benches, I stared slightly at the faces of my comrades. Pilica-san, had always been there ever since she heard of the news, she immediately rushed here, much to the dismay of Ren-san... I should apologized after everything is done, they must've been on a date, since Ren-san had glared me daggers muttering something when he first arrived here, but I am glad that he had came to understand. And I am. Grateful for the sympathy and worry they have for me.

I smiled inwardly when I rested upon Horo-kun's image. He was fast asleep (I couldn't accuse him of it... it was two in the morning...) his head resting against Tamao-san's shoulders who appeared rather exhausted. I really DO have to apologize. 

"Congratulations, Diethyl-san."

I would never understand how life works. I could only stare blankly as everyone congratulated me. Pats on my back, the teasing ruffling of my hair, and the somber ambiance that the hospital possessed just a few seconds ago was gone, and I felt myself plunge into overwhelming elation.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Pilika-san jumping up and down happily, before hurling herself at Ren-san who had embraced her openly. Tamao-san was trying to wake up Horo-san in futile attempt, excited to tell him of the good news.

I could sense Anna-san looking stern hushing everyone to be quiet but I sense the graceful smile that had formed across her lips, and the luster that glowed in those startling black coals, with Yoh-san next to him smiling as ever.

Me? I was standing in the hallway like some idiot with a goofy smile plastered in my face. I smiled graciously at the doctor and thanked her continuously.

"You can go in and see them now."

I took hasty steps, and as I reached the room the first thing that welcomed me was her smile. Her smile that radiated, sending warm rays of bliss down my spine, her twinkling scarlet orbs shining, and the same radiance from her smile reflected around the room.

I can feel her weak, fragility screaming. But she was happy. I _know_.

"Lyserg-kun."

I rushed up to her, and hugged her, not so tightly though. I was afraid. But I changed my opinion quickly.

"Lyserg-kun!"

I smiled when I felt her deliver a playful punch. "I'm not made of glass..." I smiled at her. I couldn't help it. My heart was shouting happiness at its expense.

"I know... you're strong... stronger than I am even..." I chose to twirl a look of her silver tresses. They were still so soft, and silky as ever. "... But, you gave me quite a scare back then... maybe next time you won't give birth in the middle of a friggin' traffic jam?"

Giggling quietly a muffled _'yes'_ escaped her lips, her head buried upon my shoulder. 

We shared a few moments of silence, and an elderly nurse entered smiling at us carrying a bundle of blankets. 

She handed me the bundle and returned her the proud smile, I have been carrying around ever since I heard of the news.

"It's a boy..."

And at that very moment I felt that everything was all right. Everything belonged to where it is, and everything had a perfect place in this world. It felt right to hold him in my arms. Now I know what purposes destiny had for me, and I saw everything in the eyes of my son.

I sat at the edge of my wife's bed. "I'm happy he got your eyes..."

I smiled at her... over the years we have spent together she had reminded me over and over again that she loved my eyes... 

"What would you want to name him?"

"I don't know... let's ask them?"

I chuckled when I saw horror reflected in those usually serene ruby orbs. She obviously doesn't think it's such a good idea.

But I'm happy nonetheless. I was fully contented to be watching over my family. 

This would be greatest gift she had given me, and I promise to treasure it forever.

**Owari**

I get the weirdest ideas when I listen to OPM _ I was expecting something in the lines of humorous and rather naughty (Mr. Suave tends to do that to you...) it's short... so _utterly_ short... I could never write anything long... _never_...

Dedicated to the following people:

**Lor-chan:** I checked your account but did NOT find your new FF 9 fic... at ano ang joint account niyo ni Ate Mae? (ß try not to kill me when you see me next time after reading this...) this is for you even though I know you want me to update _Nothing Will Keep Us Apart, Except Onii-chan_... malapit na! PROMISE~~~ 

**Mommy Patty-chan:** I know you love Jeanne/Lyserg as much as I do... yes, I shall make a Hao/Anna fic SOON... 

**Ate Eina, Isabel, Sarah Bunny: **^_______________________^ I love you **too **much guys it HURTS...

**Ate Syao-chan:** Waah~~~! I can't believe I won your fanfic contest at _Inked_~~ thanks for the summary too... _ I'm too lazy... 


End file.
